Beacon: An Orphan's Story
by JacklikesRWBY
Summary: Come read the journal of a kid who was forced form his content life on the farm and forced to join the combat school known as becaon.
1. 1

1

Okay this is weird I found this in the bottom of my desk draw. I feel like I've seen this book before, but I can't remember when. There was a note on the front that said, "From your best friend," then the message is surrounded by a heart. There's nothing in the book so I decided to write this in it. I mean it's an empty book and I want to fill it with a story and what better story then mine. I know this'll probably be boring then again no one but me will read it so I'll put stuff I never want to forget. First, my name is Beschützer Martin, I'm 17 and I live with my step parents, Jack and Diane. I don't remember much before my 15th birthday because a couple weeks before it I took a spill and got amnesia or at least that's what I was told. I try asking Diane and Jack about it but they never want to talk about or try to avoid it so I gave up. A few things I know is I'm an orphan. I was told my parents died when I was two. I know sad right well it wasn't because I never knew them, and I don't know what they look like. I have my Aura unlocked. I was told it was unlocked, when I fell, by a hunter I never got his name or was able to thank him for saving my life, but I can't do anything about it now. I was told that I was in an orphanage till I was nine then Jack and Diane adopted me. I don't remember that, but I can't disprove it either. They tell me to not leave the farm because it's dangerous.

Man, I thought it would be easier to write things but I'm running out of ideas. Oh, I have a cracked scroll that Jack gave me for my 16th birthday and a guitar that I was given on my 15th birthday. I can play pretty well I don't have a favorite song, but I can play quite a few. The scroll doesn't have a good connection here on the farm so what I figured out how to create a small tower that boosts the connection. I got the parts from a shed I found in the woods and it sucked walking 3 miles there then three miles back to carry stuff to build it, but I eventually did it. But with it I can watch videos and go on the internet too look things up. I don't remember ever going with Jack or Diane to town. I looked up vale and the main city looks awesome with the huge buildings and a lot of people. There's also this combat school there called beacon and it's where people my age go to learn how to fight Grimm. I don't have a need to go there I feel pretty content on the farm. I have everything I need. Loving guardians I can talk to, a guitar, a room, a cool rifle, a scroll, and I get a pretty good workout working the farm. And I've found a website where anyone can write stories and post them, and I love the stories people come up with. One I really liked was one about a man would always be reincarnated into his younger self every time he died. Every time he would come back to life he would try to do his best to save his friends but would end up dyeing and have to try again. That brings up something else I've thought about and that's I don't have any friends. This doesn't really bother me because I don't have a reason to talk to new people. The on time I talked to a new person was this business man that came to our farm and I saw him and I just stood there with my mouth open trying to say words but I couldn't the Diane came to me and told me to go work in the farm. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed maybe I'll think of more things to write in the future.


	2. 2

2

I don't remember when I wrote in this, but I think it's been a week. One major thing is Jack and Diane have been acting weird. I mean more than normal. They will be talking then when I get near they'll stop and get quiet. Then they'll tell to go to my room or go work in the farm or some busy work. Of what I can recall this is the first they've done this and I'm getting two ideas from this. The first being that they don't like me anymore or the second which is they're talking about me or something I did but I haven't done anything bad recently, so I don't know and it's stressing me out for some reason. I know I haven't done anything so why do I care so much. This has been happening for a few days now and I don't like it. Sometimes I'll just find myself just watching them through the window trying to guess what they're talking about by their lips. Sadly, it never works. I'm going to practice guitar to try and get this off my mind.

Two days ago, I saw an Ursa on the edge of the farm while I was tending to some of our crops. I immediately turned and haled ass back to my room where Old Reliable was. That's what I call my rifle because it's about 60 years old but is still accurate and can use any type of dust. It's also semi-auto, holds 8 rounds per clip, gas operated and makes a loud ping when I'm out of ammo. Anyway, I looked out the window of my room which in the top part of our large barn. I looked out the window and I saw the Ursa had moved into the crops. I opened the window, got on one knee and placed the barrel of the gun on the window frame. It was a good three hundred yards away. I slowed my breathing and aimed at the center of the Ursa. I shot and hit it in the side of his gut. It then growled loudly and started running toward the barn. I shot at it again and hit it square in the back. I shot one final time and I hit it right in between its eyes and it fell over, crushed more crops, then stopped moving. I feel like such an idiot about it now, but I jumped up and fist pumped the air. I don't know why I did but I felt happy, so it doesn't matter. That was the fourth Grimm I've ever killed, and it felt great. I sat next to the window and watched it disappear into ash. I'm going to write more after I eat with Jack and Diane. They get mad if I'm not there by seven.

Oh, I never want to forget this so I'm going to tell how I discovered my semblance which I like to call flashbang. I decided to go wonder around in the woods and eat alone because I like being alone. After about 2 hours of that I turned back to go home. At this point the sun had started to set which is a bad thing considering there are Grimm wandering these woods, so I started to pick up the pace. After what felt like an eternity it had gotten dark and if felt like I had made no progress. At this point I realized I was lost. In my bag I had two blankets, a half-eaten sandwich, half a bottle of water, and my combat knife. I had these things from me eating in the woods, which I find relaxing since I like being alone. I kept walking for a while. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't give up on walking because if I stop I might get eaten. As I was walking I heard a branch crack in the direction I was walking. I quickly dismissed it as an animal and kept walking. Then to my left I heard a low growl and I felt the tension in the air rising. I decided to pick up the pace but that's when I saw these two giant red eyes staring at me and I froze. As I stood there I could see its red eyes getting closer and it's breathing getting louder. At that moment I heard something in my head yell run and before I knew it I had turned around and ran in the other direction of the beast. As I ran I could hear it stepping on branches and it's loud growling right behind me. It felt like it was breathing right down my back. I just kept pumping my arms and tried to not run into any low hanging branches, but I wasn't looking at the ground and tripped. I came down hard on my stomach and got the air knocked of me. As I tried to get my air back I kept crawling. I turned to see the beast raise its claw to come down on me. When it came down I didn't realize at the time, but I screamed and shut my eyes. This scream was so loud and ear piercing that it caused the beast to fall back and try to cover its ears. When I opened my eyes, my body was emitting this super bright light and it made it look like it was daytime I'm general area. I got up and kept running. I made it to the tree line and from there I could see Jack with his shotgun on the porch, I guess he heard my screech. My semblance had died down and I was no longer glowing like the sun, but I kept running toward Jack. He was yelling something, but I couldn't hear it. When I got closer to the porch he waved me out of the way and so I jumped and rolled to my left as he shot the beast. I heard him fire four times before I could get up. When I did I stood next to him and I saw it was a Beowulf. Then Diane runs out of their house, hugs me, then starts to yell at me about how it's dangerous to go in the woods and that I shouldn't leave the farm and stuff like that. After she yelled for a good fifteen minutes she told me to take a bath then go to my room in the barn. Since that day I learned to control my semblance and I can do both actions separately. I no longer need a flash light. The thing is I don't get affected by my semblance and I'm also immune to loud, ear-piercing noises and super bright lights. I mean I like it it's not as cool as like telepathy or telekinesis, but I like it. Okay I need to pack now because at dinner Diane said were going on vacation for a while. Her saying this got me really excited because I've never left the farm and also super nervous because I've never really talked to someone new. I hope I don' make a complete ass of myself.

 **Ok so that was fun. I'm getting closer to him getting to beacon just be patient. I have a general Idea of where I want to take this story but if you have any suggestions PM. me and I'll see if I can add it so yea see you next time.**


	3. 3

3

Ok currently I'm pretty pissed at several things. Those guys in the suits locked me in my room and I'm pretty sure they forgot about me. Then Jack and Diane who lied to me about a vacation, but I'm mostly pissed at myself for thinking that anyone really cared for me or what I wanted. It doesn't matter now since I'm stuck in some fucking program where I have to attended beacon. Man, I hope writing about what in the past 48 hours calms me down I really didn't know I could get this angry but here it goes.

Yesterday, early in the morning, a bullhead came and landed right in front of our house which freaked me the fuck out because I just wasn't expecting it. At that point I just thought we were going to fly to where we were going so I grabbed my stuff and headed for the house. When I got there two men in black suits with black shades were talking to Jack and Diane. This didn't startle me until they turned took look at me. The bald one said something, that I didn't catch, then held out his hand for a handshake, but I was flabbergasted at the two large men talking to me. I know I'm 5' 8" which isn't the tallest, but these guys had to be at least 6 feet tall. The man holding out his hand leaned forward grabbed my hand and shook it and stepped back. The other man who had short black hair took my suitcase and put it in the bullhead. Before I knew it, I was getting pushed into the Bullhead by Jack and Diane. They kept saying things, but I couldn't hear them I was trying to worry about what was happening. Right as we were taking I heard Jack yell, "Have fun at Beacon." At that moment my stomach sank, and I threw up. Let's just the say the ride following was not a good one as in the two dudes sitting across from me started laughing and eventually I somehow passed out and hit my head on something.

When I woke up I had a pounding headache. I was in a white room with a few cabinets, no windows, and I was in a white bed. Then I was immediately taken to room that had the two men in black suits and they had three different wooden boxes. They opened the first one was small and inside was a silver handle that somehow extended into a three and a half foot long blue blade that glows and makes a low humming sound. This is called a Type-1 Energy sword. The second box was larger and was on a table. Inside was a sniper rifle called SRS99C. It's black, has a long barrel, a night vison scope with variable zoom, and shoots 14.5x114mm rounds and God this thing is amazing. It only holds 4 rounds per magazine which is less than my other one but this one is way more powerful. The final box was huge and inside was this dark blue armored suit. They called it Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Mark VI. I got a chance to put it on and it's awesome. There's a Hud that displays my ammo, the direction I'm facing, and my aura. They ushered me back to my room, while I was still wearing the armor, and handed my three different sized books. They then quickly shut the door. On my bed was my suit case and note that says, "You have basic training for the suit tomorrow and the day after it's off to beacon -White." I put my suitcase on the floor and started to take off the armor. I had to look through the manual on how to take it off, but after 20 minutes of effort I got it. I also figured out is I can put my weapons on the armor. Afterwards I went to bed.

The following day I was given toast and orange juice for breakfast. As I ate the food in my room I read through the energy sword book which is simple. It told me the best fighting method for it. It shouldn't be too hard I mean I'm great with throwing knives it's like that but bigger and bluer. After I finished my toast I read through the sniper rifle book which is thicker than the sword book. When I finished the sniper rifle book it was getting pretty late. I checked my room door and realized that it was locked. That's when I started to think about how I was lied to and when I started writing this to calm down. I was calm writing this but now I'm just mad again because I reminded myself of what happened. I'm going to bed everyone can go fuck themselves.

 **Hey what up. Its been a few days. Here's another entry. I hope someone's enjoying this. Any comments or ideas please send them to me. I don't care what it is you can send it to me. I'll see you next time.**


	4. 4

4

Ok I officially hate those to fuckers in the suits, but I hate myself even more. I was woken up at about 1 in the morning and was forced to put on my armor. They gave the task of getting to the bullhead docks. Seems simple doesn't it? Well not for me I guess. It took me at least twenty minutes to put on my armor then I went to put my rifle on my back and I missed the hook and it smashed into the ground. Nothing looked broken, so I tried again and got it. After I left the building the bullhead docking area was a good 5 or so miles away and I used my Hud to point me in the right direction. I'm glad I read some of the manual, so I know how to somewhat use the suit now. I can connect my scroll to the suit and it can withstand extreme temperatures while keeping me cool on the inside.

During the first two miles I passed a couple people and I could hear them talking. They kept saying something about atlas solders and looking my direction. I then looked at them I guess is scared them since after I looked at them they quickly ran around the corner of the building and out of my sight. I kept walking. After a couple more minutes, I ran into a couple of large dudes. These guys were as tall as I was, but the suit gives me a couple more inches, so they were probably 6 ft tall. These guys started to yell at me and it scared me shitless. I fell on my ass and covered my face. Then they laughed and spit on me. I got up and ran away. As I did this they kept yelling insults, but I wasn't listening. This made me so pissed at myself. How am I supposed to meet new people and fight Grimm at the best hunter school if I can't even defend myself against assholes? How did I even get into this situation in the first place? I've never talked to anyone new before, I'm not confident, and I'm a pushover.

Anyway, I kept walking with my head looking down. I was about a mile from the dock for the bullheads and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, this amazing looking blonde. She was wearing brown boots that came up to her knees, short shorts that defined her figure and left her thighs exposed. She also had a brown jacket that exposed her stomach and her impressive chest. God she was hot. She defiantly saw me staring at her from across the street because she bent over slightly giving me a better view, winked, and strutted away around a building corner. At that moment I could feel the suit getting a little tighter. When I arrived at the docks it was about 3am and it was closed. There were guards standing at the front gate and the gate was locked. Being tired, I decided to sit down on a bench near the landing docks.

I was woken up by this little girl with long brown hair and cat ears. She seemed really excited when I started moving, but before I could say anything she was quickly swooped up by her mother or at least a lady with the same colored hair and ears. She sped off fast with her kid and soon after the two fucks that made me walk across the town early in the morning walked up and threw my suitcase at me. Then I was handed a ticket for a bullhead that left at noon for beacon. After that they turned and faded into the crowd of people on the streets. I was woken up it was about 10am. So, to pass the time I decided to write this. I still feel like such an idiot for not kicking those guys asses. Another thing, I've been looking at the people around me and no one is near me. I've watched people cross the street to avoid coming near me. I really don't get it. Why are they scared? I really hope I haven't done anything to make people paranoid of me. God, I hope people are nicer and more accepting at beacon.

 **Hey look another chapter. For anyone that hasn't noticed, he's wearing the armor and using weapons from the Halo series. Also, I love reading fanfics of RWBY so if you have a good one send it to me. One final thing, if you have an idea for my story message me and I will try my best to add it.**


	5. 5

5

Ok. I can't say today had been a complete loss, but it was mostly bad. Currently I'm sitting against the wall in the ballroom under a large glass window. Outside I can see the dark sky and the broken moon. I've watched the moon so many time before, but it just seems different somehow. Maybe it's in my head. On a different note, I found out I can turn off sound coming into my helmet and I can turn off my voice leaving my helmet so it's like I'm alone again and the quietness feels so relaxing.

So, the ride here wasn't eventful but, at the end a blonde dude threw up from airsickness. I was glad it wasn't me, but I felt kind of sorry because I know the feeling. After we got off the bullhead I could hear people talking about me. They were saying a large range of things. One person was asking someone else if I was an Atlas soldier. A group of people were scoffing saying that I rely on my armor to protect me and that I probably don't even know how to fight or use my sniper. I mean the armor thing is kind of true, but I damn well do know how to use my sniper. I ignored most of the comments I wasn't meant to hear and the ones that were a little less than nice. I was walking around the front yard of the school looking up at the massive building, I'm going to be spending a lot of time at, and stupidly ran into someone. This caused me to fall into a fountain and push them to the ground. I guess those guys from earlier were right about me relying on my armor because when I saw a shadow appear over me I covered my face and started yelling things like, "I'm so sorry!" and "Please don't hurt me!" This caused the person standing over me to laugh. I looked at the person again and I saw this girl with short red hair, rabbit ears, and green eyes. She looked toned but still skinny and I caught the area a little lower than her eyes and my god they were impressive. I know, bad to look right well it's not like I've been alone most of my life or what portion of it I can remember. Anyway, she held out a hand. I took it and she helped me out of the fountain. When I got out I saw people laughing and yelling that I was a pussy. She smiled and told me her name was Scarlett. Thinking about it now I swear I've seen her before. I'm pretty sure I've met her before the fountain incident. Okay, well I told her my name and she just couldn't pronounce it. She decided then to call me shooter because I had a sniper rifle. After that she quickly hurried away and into the crowd.

As I continued walking toward the entrance of the school I saw a girl in all white and a girl in red and black explode. I moved to see if they were alright, but the white dressed girl got up and had what I guess are butlers take her stuff away then the blonde dude that threw up earlier helped up the red and black girl and they walked away. After that incident I quickly made my way to the auditorium where the headmaster gave a speech with the help of his assistant. I don't know the headmaster's name, but he had some wacky glasses. He said after initiation we get our dorms but tonight we sleep in the ballroom. I hope tomorrow goes better so I can show those guys from earlier that I'm not a complete push-over. I'm going to sleep in my armor because it's better than the hardwood floor. I hope I see Scarlett again she seems the only plus to this place anyway. Ok Good night.

 **Hi, it's me again I hope someone is enjoying this story. Just let me know what you think, and I'll respond to it. I don't care if it's good or bad just let me know.**


End file.
